


Shoot Me

by Yunhobear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Business Partners, Enemies to Lovers, Gangs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mingyu is desperate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting, This isn't planned, Wonwoo is a brat?, but only sometimes, i actually have no idea how to tag, kind of, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunhobear/pseuds/Yunhobear
Summary: "We need your help." Mr. Jeon may have interpreted it as a plead, it probably even was one, but Mr. Kim wouldn't let it sound like one. He wouldn't lower himself, or plead, no matter how bad of a situation he was in.Mr. Jeon just nodded once again, folding his hands on the table, leaning towards the tall man in front of him."I know", he smirked.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 8





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. This is my first story? Enjoy? Welp. I'm scared. I actually have no idea how this all works, like, shootings and gangs and all, but I'm trying and I'm Meanie trash :<
> 
> Updates are gonna be VERY irregular probably.

"He's here", Jun said, after entering the dark room, not bothering to check his boss' reaction, before letting a tall man in and disappearing back into the shadows of the building.  
He always did that, but that was how it worked here. Come, go, don't be seen.

The tall man entered the room, closing the door behind him and stepping closer to the wooden table and the man that was seated behind it, who just nodded at him. It was quiet in the room, only the scratching of the chair was heard, before both were seated.

"Mr. Jeon, I suppose you know why I'm here", the guest began, and the man opposite of him just nodded again.

"I sure do, Mr. Kim. It's no secret." Mr. Kim sighed at that, this wasn't what he had hoped for. He had hoped they could fix this without everyone knowing.

"Did you get my letter?", once again, just a nod.

"But there was nothing written in it, that I didn't know before. Like I said, the situation is no secret, Mr. Kim. We've been hearing the shootings, the shouts and the screams."

It was honestly terrifying. Knowing, that everyone could hear it. That everyone knew who it was. It was again just proof that they couldn't keep going like that.

"We need your help." Mr. Jeon may have interpreted it as a plead, it probably even was one, but Mr. Kim wouldn't let it sound like one. He wouldn't lower himself, or plead, no matter how bad of a situation he was in.

Mr. Jeon just nodded once again, folding his hands on the table, leaning towards the tall man in front of him.

"I know", he smirked.


End file.
